


Dance

by SnoopyLover58



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Color doesn't matter, F/M, Gen, He's been through hell, Hopeless Romantic, I love to see Bucky happy, Interracial Marriage, Song fic, the barnes family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnoopyLover58/pseuds/SnoopyLover58
Summary: I submitted this song fic for Gen's Writing Challenge."I Hope You Dance" Lee Ann Womack





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> (I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THESE LYRICS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. USED FOR STORY PURPOSES ONLY)

**_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder_ **

**_You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger_ **

**_May you never take one single breath for granted_ **

**_God forbid love ever leave you empty handed_ **

**_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean_ **

**_Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens_ **

**_Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance_ **

**_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_ **

 

**_I hope you dance_ **

**_I hope you dance_ **

 

**_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance_ **

**_Never settle for the path of least resistance_ **

**_Livin' might mean takin' chances, but they're worth takin'_ **

**_Lovin' might be a mistake, but it's worth makin'_ **

**_Don't let some Hellbent heart leave you bitter_ **

**_When you come close to sellin' out, reconsider_ **

**_Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance_ **

**_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_ **

 

**_I hope you dance (Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along)_ **

**_I hope you dance_ **

 

**_I hope you dance (Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder)_ **

**_I hope you dance (Where those years have gone?)_ **

 

**_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean_ **

**_Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens_ **

**_Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance_ **

**_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_ **

 

**_Dance_ **

 

**_I hope you dance_ **

**_I hope you dance (Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along)_ **

**_I hope you dance (Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder?)_ **

 

**_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder_ **

**_You get your fill to eat but always keep your hunger_ **

**_May you never take one single breath for granted_ **

**_God forbid love ever leave you empty handed_ **

**_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean_ **

**_Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens_ **

**_Promise me that you’ll give faith a fighting chance_ **

**_And when you get the chance to sit it out or dance_ **

 

**_I hope you dance_ **

**_I hope you dance_ **

 

There are many breathtaking moments that occur in your life.

Some so miraculous, you pinch yourself to make sure it’s real.

I envisioned my wedding day to be just that day; it was and so much more.

James Buchanan Barnes loves me beyond the madness concocted in my mind.

He loves me in spite of insecurities that plague my fragile heart.

Guess we’re two halves that make a whole!

Thank you my love; I can now……..

Dance!

 

**_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance_ **

**_Never settle for the path of least resistance_ **

**_Livin’ might mean takin’ chances, but they’re worth takin’_ **

**_Lovin’ might be a mistake, but it’s worth makin’_ **

**_Don’t let some hell bent heart leave you bitter_ **

**_When  you come close to sellin’ out reconsider_ **

**_Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance_ **

**_And when you get the chance to sit it out dance_ **

 

**_I hope you dance (Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along)_ **

**_I hope you dance_ **

 

Man, when Destiny Marshall floated into the room, all sexy and confident,

My knees went weak and every beat of m’heart skipped.

Here was this goddess, with medium sepia skin, long eyelashes covering ebony eyes, full lips and hips!

I thanked whatever god it is ‘cause in that moment, she quieted the blaring noise inside my mind.

Jeez, we hadn’t said hello and I was whipped!

She opened portals in my heart closed long ago.

Thank you my love; I can now……

Dance!

**_I hope you dance (Tell me who want to look back on their years and wonder)_ **

**_(I hope you dance (Where those years have gone?)_ **

  
  


Now, our daughter, Jasmine Skyla Barnes

Will know our love story and I hope she knows how much her presence makes my heart sing.

She’ll know what it’s like to be loved by a mother who will walk through fire to keep her safe.

She’ll know joy, peace and kindness.

She’ll know It’s okay to fall down; just get back up!

But more than anything Jazzy…….

I hope you dance!

 

**_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean_ **

**_Whenever one door closes I hope one door opens_ **

**_Promise me that you’ll give faith a fighting chance_ **

**_And when you get the chance to sit it out or dance……_ **

 

**_I never thought I would be able to say this...I’m a dad!!_ **

All those years of misery brought me to this moment.

Sitting here holding m’ baby girl; my Jasmine.

She’s perfect in every way.

Gonna be a heartbreaker I tell ya!

There’s no greater feeling in the world than being loved and holding Jazzy in my arms.

Little one, if you never remember anything else I tell ya...remember this!

Don’t be afraid to make mistakes; they’re a part of life;

Never love out of fear; that ain’t real love.

I hope ya smile more than ya cry.

My beautiful princess….

 

**_Dance_ **

 

**_I hope you dance_ **

**_I hope you dance (Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along)_ **

**_I hope you dance (Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder?)_ **


End file.
